Everything Is Not Always As It Seems
by JustRide216
Summary: Bella goes to Maui, Hawaii for her junior year of high school and stays with the Cullen family. What will happen when she meets Gavin? And then throw in a little Edward? But what if they're hiding something that could change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer

Authors Note: Outfits will soon be up on my profile page

Chapter 1 : BPOV

Hi my name is Bella Swan, I am 17 and I am attending Maui High School for my junior year. I am 5'4" and I have boring brown hair and brown eyes as well, I'm your average plain Jane girl. I love to play sports which is kind of funny considering I am a complete klutz and I absolutely love warm sunny weather and beaches. I was in my room doing some last minute packing for my year across the country. I am staying with the Cullen family in Maui for the next school year. For the past 2 months Alice, the Cullen's adopted daughter, and I have been emailing to get to know each other. She and her brother Edward are 17 just like me and another brother one year older than us, Emmettt, she tells me how wonderful Hawaii is and how excited she is to finally get to meet me and spend a whole year with me. I have always wanted to go to Hawaii so I jumped at the first chance I got. We're both so exited, in exactly 16 hours i will arrive at Kahului Airport.

"Bella! Are you almost ready we have to get you to the airport?" My mother interrupted my thoughts. Renée is my mother she is always there for me and I go to her whenever I need any advice. I looked up from my suitcase and saw my mom in the doorway of my room smiling at me.

"Done!" I said with a smile on my face. Taking a last look around my room, which I was going to miss terribly, I grabbed my backpack and 2 suitcases and headed out the door to the car.

For the hour and a half car ride to JFK Airport I felt the sadness in the air. Life sure will be different for the year. I am an only child so my mom and dad, Charlie, would sure see how different life will be. My mom was going on and on about what I had to do while I was there,

"…call or text me when you arrive at the airport and when you meet with the Cullen's, call or text me when your settled in. Don't forget I also want a call everyday and two can't hurt sometimes. Take pictures of the Hawaiian beauty, the beaches, oceans, palm trees, mountains. Oh gosh I am going to miss you!" I loved my mom so much, I answered yes dutifully to all of her requests and before I knew it we were pulling into the confusing roads of the airport.

As we waited on line to check in my luggage we all stood restlessly. Some tears were shed and much comfort was given. I discussed with my mom that we should video chat some days too so I can see them all and it will seem as if I never left.

All too soon, we had to part ways at security. This is when my mom and I suddenly lost it, bawling our eyes out in the middle of the airport. I hugged and kissed my mom good-bye. Next was my dad, he wasn't one for showing much emotion; he gave me a little "I'll miss you Bells, have a safe trip." before I went and hugged my mom again. Then we walked out separate ways, I glanced back to see my dad comforting my mom; I ran back to my mom and gave her the biggest bear hug.

"I love you mommy. I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered into her shoulder as I gasped for air between my cries.

"I love you too sweetie. I'll miss you too." she instantly replied. I hugged her tighter and let go.

"Bye" I said in such a whisper I didn't think she would hear but she did and we both waved.

I walked through security in a daze and cloudy vision; I did as they commanded not giving any thought to anything.

"Flight 602 to the Maui, Hawaii is boarding now." A lady droned over the loudspeaker, clearly bored as she must have been doing this all day today. As I waited patiently for my turn in line to board I finally realized what is really happening. I am really going to study in Maui!

After my ticket was approved I found my seat. Luckily, I got a window seat; I will be able to see Hawaii from above easily when we get close. I was trying to put my carryon bag in the overheard compartment when someone bumped into me causing me to fall towards the seat. I was expected the impact of the seats and the arm rests to slam into my stomach when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned my head to see who my savior was and my eyes met a very tan guy about 5 foot 11 inches with deep brown eyes, his hair is such a dark brown it could be mistaken as black and kept neatly. "Are you alright?" he asked easily with concern shown in his eyes.

"Yeah, thank you very much. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem at all. My name's Gavin." He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Bella" I replied after looking a bit flustered.

"So what brings you to Hawaii? Returning or for vacation?" he asked.

"Vacation I guess you could say." He gave me a questioning look. "I'm staying with a family for my junior year of high school." I explained.

"Ahhh gotcha. You excited?"

"Very!" I replied enthusiastically and he chuckled at my answer. "What about you? Returning or vacation?"

"Returning; I stayed with my aunt and uncle for the summer in Oakdale, New York."

"Oakdale?"

"Yeah, it's on Long Island –"

"No, I know where it is. That's where I'm from."

"Really? It's a small world, huh?" he laughed lightly.

The plane started to make its descent into the airport after a long ride, but not a boring one as Gavin and I talked the whole ride. The plane landed safely and as we got up Gavin helped me with my bags like a gentleman. We arrived in the lobby not long after, we exchanged cell numbers and hugged good-bye but not before Gavin promised to see me again and show me around Hawaii after I was settled in. I looked around until my eyes landed on a family. A woman in her young 30s wore a floral print skirt to her knees with a yellow knit short sleeved sweater. To her left was a man about older 30s, he wore khaki cargo shorts with a blue and white pin stripe button down shirt. In front of him was a huge guy, he was jacked with muscles and was a good 6'3" and he wore navy blue sport shorts and a t-shirt with "_Hangloose_" written across it in big orange bubble letters. To his right was a girl who was about 4'11" almost pixie like she wore a light purple sundress with spaghetti straps and yellow flip flops on her feet. Last but not least on the other side of the huge guy who stood about 6 feet tall was a boy who looked my age, dressed in black cargo shorts with a royal blue polo. He had copper colored hair and it was neatly rustled in all directions. He also had piercing emerald green eyes that popped against his pale skin.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the big guy holding a neon orange sign made of oaktag with "**Welcome Bella Swan**" written in neat bubbly print letters and swirls, hearts, stars and smileys surrounding it. I saw him pushing the sign at everyone who walked by. "ARE YOU Bella SWAN?" he yelled at everyone. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at all those people's reactions, they all looked at him with an expression that said "who are you and what the heck are you doing?" I walked over to them, when I was 4 feet away I saw the big guy running to me with a huge smile on his face.

"ARE YOU Bella SWAN?" he yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh once again. "Yeah I'm Bella Swan."

"GUYS I FOUND HER IT'S ALL GOOD NOW!" he said while jumping up and down like a toddler.

"Emmett stop you're going to traumatize her." the older man I'm assuming is Mr. Cullen scolded him.

"Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please honey," a sweet motherly voice said, "call me Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, my oldest son –"

"Emmett! The one and only awesomest person you will ever meet." He said very proud of himself. I let out a giggle and the little pixie girl spoke up.

"Bella! It'ssonicetofinallymeetyou! I'mAlicebutI'msureyoufiguredthatoutalready. We'. We'regoingtoshop,surf,havefun,gotothebeach,andeverything!" she rambled off so fast I only caught Alice, fun, and beach. I smiled at her acknowledging that I agree even though I didn't catch half the things she said.

"Hello Bella I'm Edward, the sane child in this family." An angelic voice said as he let out a little laugh while running his hand through his hair, once again I smiled warmly at him. In the background Alice was still going on about what we were going to do this year and saying how much fun we were going to have. "Alice let her breathe she just got here you're going to overwhelm her." I looked around after that and noticed Esme and Carlisle were not with us. "They went to get the car while we get your luggage." Edward said as if reading my mind.

"C'mon let's get your luggage so we can head home and we can go to the beach!" Alice exclaimed clearly excited to do something again. Emmett and Edward were talking to each during our walk to baggage claim and Edward laughed musically at whatever he was saying. I was in a daze while laughter echoed around my head.

"Helloooo? Earth to Bella?" I next saw Alice's hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"You completely blanked out on me. Are you okay?"

"Yepp, fine. My bad." I laughed

We reached baggage claim in perfect time, my bags were out not even 5 minutes later. As I reached forward for my two bags a hand beat me to them. Instantly I looked up to find myself face to face with striking emerald eyes.

"Let me take these for you." Edward said coolly.

"That's okay I got them, they're heavy." I argued

"Exactly why I should take them for you, they're heavy." He countered. I looked into his eyes and we had a stare down for I don't know how long until I had to look away, I could tell that he wasn't going to give up but neither was I. I took my two suit cases and started to wheel them towards Alice and Emmett when suddenly my feet weren't on the ground anymore. I looked down to see Edward's arm around my waist. He looked me in the eyes and had a smirk on his face; he simply turned his body and put me next to him. He turned to me and said, "It would be rude if I let you take your own bags." He shot me a half smile and I saw Alice behind him and her eyes were dancing and she had a huge smile on her face.

_She must be excited that I'm here or something. I don't see why else she would be so happy._

We walked out the automatic doors and waiting outside was a black Nissan Armada. Edward and Emmett put my bags in the trunk and we all climbed in. The car ride to their house was filled with "getting to know you" questions. I couldn't help but notice the constant glances and looks that Edward was giving me.

_What is he thinking? I don't get it. Oh my gosh do I have something on my face or…_

We turned onto a cobble stone road that had trees making an arch over the road. It looked like a road in a fairytale leading to a castle. When we reached the house I was in awe. It was a modern day castle, it had three stories and on the right side was a rounded circular area protruding from the side. I don't know how long I was admiring their house but I noticed Edward and Emmett getting my bags out of the car.

"Don't even bother Bella." Emmett said as he walked into the house with my suitcase. Alice came to my side and gave me a tour of the house. It was amazing and in the circular tower that I saw outside was a grand piano that was on a 4 inch raised platform, all around were windows which allowed light to shine down from above. The windows were overlooking the crystal clear blue ocean and a nature made rock barrier 200 feet off shore in the water.

"Do you play?" a voice came from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around and say Alice.

"Do you play?" she repeated.

"Um, no. I just think it's a beautiful instrument." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh… Edward plays." She informed me. I heard footsteps come from behind us; we turned around and saw Edward smiling at us.

"So Edward…can you play something for me?" I asked and gave him my best pout. He laughed lightly at me and agreed. He sat down at the grand piano and started to play a beautiful melody by memory. Throughout the song I drifted closer and closer to him until I was looking over his should watching his fingers glide gracefully over the keys. By the end of the song he looked up at me with a hopeful look as if he was waiting for an approval from me; I gave him a big smile.

"That was amazing Edward! What was the name of it?"

"Thanks, it's actually just something I wrote."

"Wow you wrote that? You have a gift Edward." I laughed and he smiled back at me.

"Well Alice can you show Bella her room?" Esme came into the room.

"Sure mom!" she replied.

We rounded to corner and made our way up the staircase, as we reached the top floor Alice led me into a room to the right of the staircase. The room had a green and purple themed and easily doubles the size of my room back home in New York. On the left was a walk in closet, against the wall on the left next to the closet was a full size bed with purple and white striped covers. There were also blue, green and yellow decorative pillows on top. Against the back wall was a glass double door that opens up to a balcony, the balcony overlooks the ocean too. Against the right wall was a desk with a small lamp and lastly above the desk was a 32" flat screen tv. Edward moved from behin us and put my bags in the walk in closet. I turned to Alice,

"This is my room!"

"Yepp! Do you like it? I designed it myself and Edward and Emmett helped paint it too." she seemed pleased with herself and I was amazed.

"Yeah, I love it but it's too much."

"Don't be silly, you're going to be spending a year here, maybe more… but anyway you need room and a big closet for the clothes we get and what not."

"Thank you." Was all I could say, this room is amazing, I don't even have a room like this at home. I even have my own bathroom!

Alice and Edward left me until dinner. I had 3 hours to kill so I started to unpack and put all my clothes into my new closet. Next I set up my desk; my beloved iPod, laptop, and Blackberry were set up.

Jet lag was finally starting to hit me so I grabbed my iPod and Blackberry and made my way to my new balcony. I sat down leaning on the side of the railing so I could look out through the bars. I thought about how peaceful it was; the birds and sea animals going about their business and I shut my eyes hearing the calming noise of the ocean waves crashing on shore in the background of _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus playing on my iPod but the next thing I knew something was tapping me on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I jumped. I heard a muffled chuckle and looked up to see Edward attempting to contain his laughter.

"Sorry, dinner is ready." He said in between laughs. I glared playfully at him and walked with him downstairs and through the kitchen to the dining room. On the table are 3 big dishes; one contains rigatoni ala vodka, the middle bowl has bowtie pasta with pesto sauce and the last has spaghetti and meatballs.

_Wow that is a lot of food._

Then Emmett took his share of pasta.

_Never mind I now understand the 3 big bowls of pasta._

On the other side of the rigatoni ala vodka is a platter of garlic bread and on the opposite side is a platter of plain bread with butter next to it.

"Wow this all looks so delicious Esme, thank you."

"Oh you're very welcome sweetie I hope you enjoy it."

During dinner we spoke about school. Carlisle informed me that either Alice or Edward will be in all of my classes since we are all in the same grade and Alice, Edward, and Emmett will have the same lunch period as me. I have exactly one week until school starts and until then Alice has already made plans for us. Alice and Edward incited me to fo to the beach tomorrow with their friends so I can meet some people.

"Bella, have you ever gone surfing before?" Emmett asked me.

"Nope, never but it looks like fun."

"Perfect! Tomorrow we're surfing at the beach!" Alice exclaimed.

_Oh gosh, I don't know how to surf; I'm going to make a complete fool of myself._

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Edward said once again somehow knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay I'm in." I may be worried but I'm really excited. The rest of dinner passed as we spoke about everything that is planned for the week. We were all finishing up and Esme got up to wash the dishes. I got up as well and followed her to the sink with my plate so I could wash it myself but she shooed me out of the kitchen.

Alice started yelling as if trying to round up hundreds of people, "Alright people listen up! We're having a movie night. So Edward, Bella and Emmett my room now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer

Authors Note: Most of the outfits, if not all, will be on my profile page. :) Enjoyy!

Chapter 2 : BPOV

I walked into Alice's room only to be bombarded with bright yellow and pink walls. Well it definitely fit her personality, lively and happy. She has quotes and lyrics painted all over the walls and ceiling in blue.

_Live, Laugh, Love_

_ 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile :)_

_ Sometimes it's not where you're going it's who you're with_

_ Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away_

She had at least 20 movies already laid out on her bed. "Everyone pick a movie." She ordered. I looked through all the titles; _Iron Man, Transformers, Dear John, Twilight, Beastly, The Last Song_ and so many more. I was stuck between _Iron Man, Beastly, _and _The Last Song._ Those were my favorites. Luckily I didn't have to choose between them because Alice chose _The Last Song_, Edward picked _Iron Man_ and I chose _Beastly_. And then there is Emmett who picked _The Terminator_. That one I am not looking forward to.

"We'll start with _The Last Song_ then _Iron Man_ then _Beastly_ and lastly _The Terminator_." Alice told us. Esme brought us popcorn, snacks and drinks. By the end of _The Last Song_ both Alice and I were in tears and Emmett was laughing at us.

"hahaha guys! C'mon stop crying your eyes out it's just a movie!" Emmett told us between his laughing fits. Next thing I know I see a pillow flying through the air across the room and I hear a _thud_. "ALICE! THAT WASN'T NICE!" Emmett yelled as I tried to hold my laughter in.

"Neither is making fun of us as we cry during sad parts of a movie Emmett!" she countered back. I couldn't contain my laughter any longer and let it out, I glanced across the room at Edward who was laughing as well and caught my eyes. We stopped laughing for a moment but resumed when we heard more fighting. By the time they were done arguing about getting emotional during movies and hour has gone by. But let me tell you that hour was very very _very_ entertaining. Alice suggested that we call it a night and watch the other movies another time and we all agreed. I said good-night and headed to my new room. Before I entered Edward called my name.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my room is right across the hall from yours if you need anything." He spoke softly.

"Okay, thank you." I whispered back and we both entered our own rooms and shut the door. I sat in bed in my favorite blue Aeropostale dorm boxers and green and white striped Hollister tank top just thinking about everything.

_The Cullen family is so nice and welcoming._

_Alice is already like the sister I never had, she's so bubbly and outgoing. I wonder if all of her friends are like that too._

_Will I really see Gavin again? I hope so._

_Edward….I don't know if I'm going to survive this year with someone like him living under the same roof as me. I don't know too much about him but I might like him, which is absolutely crazy considering I just met him not even 24 hours ago. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend or not. He probably does, I mean look at him. And he's so kind and caring…_

Sleep overtook me and my thoughts only to be surrounded by dreams full of Edward and … Gavin?

I awoke to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the balcony doors. I heard movement downstairs as the Cullen family starts their day. I go down to look at my watch that was on my nightstand to check the time only it said 3:00 pm. I stared confused and then bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs. All the Cullens were there to see my confused expression.

"Bells what's wrong?" Emmett yelled and was by my side in a couple seconds.

"What time is it? Did I sleep in until 3:00?" Immediately they all started laughing. "What'd I do?"

"Bella, there's a time difference, it's only 9:00 am." Esme said. It all made sense now and I laughed at my own mistake. "Would you like to eat some breakfast with us now?"

"Absolutely, need any help?"

"Nope, thanks though." She said. We all sat down at the table and began to put food on our plates. There are homemade Belgium waffles with syrup, powdered sugar, strawberries, cantaloupe, and pineapple. On the table as well as food are drinks, OJ, milk, and guava juice. I've never tried guava juice so I figured I would try it; it wasn't bad at all I liked it.

"Bella are you ready to go to the beach and surf?" Alice asked obviously excited since she has not stopped talking about it.

"Of course I'm ready. I can't wait!" I am honestly excited; I know exactly what bathing suit I'm going to wear already and the clothes that are going to go over it.

After breakfast Alice, Edwards, Emmett and I went upstairs to change and get ready. I pulled out my white Hurley bathing suit that has green and black lines going horizontally and vertically all across it. I went to grab my dark navy blue Abercrombie & Fitch shorts and a green Hollister tank top. Lastly, I grabbed dark navy blue flip slops with my white GUESS rimless sunglasses. Before I walked out of my room I put my iPod, Blackberry, sunscreen, and towel in my black Under Armour drawstring backpack. By the time I got downstairs Alice was on her cell phone talking to someone. She was wearing dark wash jean shorts, a pink and white striped Hollister tank top, a black and white bathing suit with x's and o's all over it and on her feet are pink Roxy flip flops and on top of her head are pink sunglasses that matched her shirt and shoes.

"Yepp! We'll be leaving any minute we're just waiting on Edward and Emmett should be with you correct?" I heard Alice tell whoever she was talking to. "Okay great we'll see you in a few!"

"You ready to go?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah!"

We walked out the back sliding glass door towards the end of their backyard that had a white fence with a door in part of it that led to the beach.

"Wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind us. I turned to look and saw Edward running towards us. He looked really good in his blue Billabong board shorts and a black Billabong t-shirt along with a white Billabong hat that has Billabong written in blue across the side. He was holding a white surfboard with green and black stripes coming from the bottom of it. When he reached us we continued walking to the beach. A couple minutes later we were at the shore line and so was a group of kids.

"Hey guys!" Alice yelled then grabbed my arm and pulled me along faster with Edward right behind us. Immediately when we reached them Alice began a her rounds with hugs. All of the kids are so tan and all seem very nice. "Okay, Bella this is Jess," she pointed to a girl who was about my height, 5'4" with brown hair and blonde highlights, "Mike," a boy with blonde hair, shorter than Edward and a boyish face, "Angela," a girl with dark brown hair and an inch or two taller than me and Jess, "Ben who is Angela's boyfriend," a boy about 5'10" with black hair with a flip in the front, "Rosalie but we all call her Rose," she pointed to a tall 5'6"ish supermodel with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, "and Rose's twin brother Jasper who is also my boyfriend," a boy with honey blonde hair and stood at about 5'10" too, "and lastly –"

"Gavin?" I cut Alice off looking directly at the boy she was pointing too.

"Bella?" He stood there frozen and a big smile spread across his face that met his eyes. "Hey, I didn't know you were staying with the Cullen's. Oh wait, I can't believe I didn't connect it!" I gave him a questioning look. "Edward mentioned that they were going to have a girl from New York stay with them for the year and he said your name was Bella, I should've realized that it was you." He explained himself. _Edward mentioned me…?_

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Alice asked me and I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah – well no I met him on the plane here. We were sitting next to each other and we became friends on the plane." I told her.

"It's good to see you again Bella" Gavin said to me when I turned around to him again and he pulled me in for a hug which I gladly returned. I saw Edward behind Gavin with a look of … jealousy on his face? _No it can't be._ I saw Jasper walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and then Jasper whispered something to Edward which he nodded to him and seemed to relax but only a little as I still saw some tension in his shoulders.

For the next half hour everyone put their towels in a circle and started asking me simple questions, like hobbies, sports, favorites, and other simple information like that. I sat next to Gavin the whole time and I felt his stare on me at all times. After a while some people got up to walk up and down the beach or just go off and do their own thing. I started to stand up when Edward called my name.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Would you like me to teach you how to surf now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot, YES!" I screamed and ran to where he was with a huge smile on my face. He laughed at my enthusiasm and went to grab his board.

"Bella you've never been surfing?" Gavin came up behind me.

"Nope never, Edward is going to teach me." I informed him.

"Oh, sounds cool."

"Do you surf?"

"Hellz yeah, I love it."

"Would you want to help too? It can't hurt to have two teachers right?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile and went to grab his board. It was white with red stripes coming out of one side.

Edward came back with his board and looked at Gavin who stood ready too.

"You're surfing now too?" Edward asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to help Bella."

"I told him he could help out…you know so I have two teachers and learn more." I explained quickly.

"Oh…this should be interesting" Edward said under his breath.


	3. Author's Note

**AN: I am so so sooooo sorry I have not updated in well…forever. Between my computer crashing, school finals, vacation and summer homework I haven't had the time to type up any chapters. I have the story written out until about chapter 10 already it's just a matter of typing it and getting it uploaded. So I apologize and I hope to have the next chapter up within the week sometime. So keep checking for updates I promise to get the chapters up sooner!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** So sorry guys for not updating in so long! Please don't kill me! My computer had a virus then I've just been so busy. So here's the next chapter… please review and let me know what you think! :D

_Previously – _

"_You're surfing now too?" Edward asked him._

"_Nah, I'm going to help Bella."_

"_I told him he could help out…you know so I have two teachers and learn more." I explained quickly._

"_Oh…this should be interesting" Edward said under his breath. _

**BPOV**

They stood there staring each other down; almost like having a battle with their glares. _What is up with them? I thought they were friends._ I let it go and decided it would be best if I just tried to get them to move to the water. "So you guys ready to watch me attempt to surf?"

"Don't worry Bella you'll do fine… I mean c'mon look at your teacher." Gavin said pointing with both hands at his body and he moved them up and down as if saying "check me out" with his hands. I couldn't help but laugh and he feigned hurt. "Ouch Bells that hurt." with that I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry Gavin. I was just kidding around I never meant to hurt your fragile self. Am I forgiven?" I gave him big puppy dog eyes pleading silently with him.

"Argh! Bella when you put it like that I have to forgive you." And he put his arms around me too.

"Okay good! Because I need two of the best surfers to watch my back!" I yelled and broke from his grip and sprinted towards the water to dive in. It was surprisingly warm, the reefs were another story, they were so colorful and exotic something I would never get to see in New York; I came up for air and turned towards the beach to see Edward and Gavin grabbing their boards and also running into the water. "So is the water always this warm?"

"All the time." Edward smiled at me.

"Man, I could get used to this." I said softly as I floated on my back, eyes closed with the current soaking up the sun as I did. I was really enjoying it until something started to block the sun and I opened my eyes confused to find Gavin hovering over me about 10 inches from my face.

"So are you going to float there all day or are we going to teach you how to surf?"

"Let's surf!" I yelled as a huge smile broke out across my face.

Edward swam over to me with a smile on his face, obviously amused with my sudden shift from calm to totally excited state. "Here Bella, you can use my board to start."

"Thanks" The boys started explaining the basics to me and I listened intently. Once everything was said Gavin demonstrated it while Edward sat on his board with me. He easily laid belly down on his board and started to paddle with both arms to catch some speed and the sun glistened off his tan skin; you could see his clearly defined muscles, especially through his tight rash guard. As the wave built itself up he pulled himself forward with his arms and effortlessly stood. He gracefully glided with the water as if he didn't even have to think about it. What he did next shocked me; he rode inside the tube of the wave. He held his hand out and ran it through the wave as he went along; as the wave died he paddled his way back to me and Edward. He had droplets of water on the tips of his dark hair.

"You ready to give it a try?" Gavin asked.

"Nope, but let's go." I said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I'll swim alongside you." Edward reassured me sensing my nervousness. He helped me onto his board and quickly ran through important reminders. As a wave came I started paddling. _Arm forward, pull back, arm forward, pull back, arm forward, pull back._ I repeated in my head. I started to see Edward still alongside the board like he said. I slowly looked down at the board and started to pick my upper body up. I got to my knees successfully and immediately got a boost of confidence. Slowly and carefully I stood, I was on my feet looking around. It felt so cool to be riding on top of water I heard screams of encouragement and praise from Edward and Gavin. Caught up in the excitement I was starting to lose my balance and felt myself falling toward the side Edward was swimming on. I tried to yell a warning to him but it was too late and I felt the impact of his body against mine pushing us both deeper into the water. I quickly swam up to the surface for air and moved to the side in case Edward sprang up too. I must have gotten the wind knocked out of me from the impact because all I could do was gasp for air without much success and at the same time I was coughing due to the water I swallowed. By this time Edward was already above water and bringing his board back to me.

"Bella are you okay? Here, get on the board." He easily helped me onto the board to catch my breath without having to worry about staying above the water.

"I'm so sorry Edward I tried to yell warn you but it wasn't soon enough I'm so sorry are you okay?" I asked worried I'd hurt him.

"Please I'm fine, I'm worried about. Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern and his eyes were glancing over my body to look for any physical damage.

"Yeah I'm good, just got the wind knocked out of me. Can I try it again?"

"Are you sure?" Gavin cut in. I didn't even notice he was with us.

"Positive. I'm not gonna let one fall keep me down! How would I learn if I stopped after I failed once? I wouldn't get anywhere if I did." They both smiled at me and agreed. This time I won't fall. My next wave the boys decided Gavin would go because he had his surf board so I could look at him if I needed any help. As we waited for a wave small talk broke out.

"So do you have a boyfriend back in New York?" Gavin started and I heard Edward scoff.

"Nope…why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow at him but he wasn't looking at my face.

"Justwondering." He answered shortly. "Okay start paddling there's a wave coming." He quickly changed the subject before more questions roused. I started paddling as best as I could and glanced to the right to see Gavin effortlessly paddling 5 feet away from me getting ready to ride the wave with me. I saw him start to stand and I did the same; he of course was up faster than me and much smoother but hey, it's the end result that counts right? By the time I stood up I looked at Gavin with a huge smile on my face. _I did it!_ He gave me a thumbs up and returned the smile. We rode the wave out all the way to the shore; once we hit it I jumped off and started to do a victory dance and both Edward and Gavin laughed at my excitement. We continued to do this for about an hour and Gavin and Edward switched in and out surfing with me.

"Guys I'm getting tired kinda tired but I had sooo much fun, thank you so much!" I told them.

"Anytime I'll head in with you." Edward and Gavin said simultaneously. We all swam back to the beach and layed down in the sun on our towels. It was so warm. It never got too hot because there was a gentle breeze, but the breeze was warm too.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? You guys are tired already?" I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing over us with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Alice, it was Bella's first time surfing. She's tired don't try to drag her off somewhere to do something please." Edward said. Alice kept her stance but gave in and agreed to let us be with a huff. As she walked away I started to laugh. She seemed so upset to leave us alone but she skipped off when she saw Jasper.

"We should all go back to your house later Edward. We could all hang out there and maybe watch some movies." Gavin suggested. I looked over at Edward to see what he would say.

"Yeah sure. At least we got our own movie night last night." He said looking at me then smirked at Gavin. _What was that about?_ I don't know how long we layed there but I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm rays soaking into my skin. I definitely will not get tired of this.

"Okay! That's enough sleeping!" Alice interrupted our relaxing time. "It's time to get up. We're going back to our house for swimming, barbeque, and movies!" The three of us started to get up and gather our belongings. "Let's go! Move it! Move it! Left, left, left, right, left!" she began chanting as we walked.

As we came close to the house I smelt food cooking and it smelt delicious. All the others were swimming and jumping off the diving board, sliding down the slide or chilling in tubes.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up!" Mike called out. I was slightly embarrassed that we were sleeping on the beach when they were here and turned the other way a little. I sat down at the table by the pool because I wasn't in the mood to swim right now, but apparently Gavin had other plans for me. He came up to me and simply said,

"You going swimming?"

"Not right now, maybe in a little bit though."

"Nah, I think you want to go in now." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Umm, no I – " He cut me off by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder so he could hold my legs and my upper body was against his back.

"No! No! Gavin put me down! Stop! Put me down now!" I screamed and kept screaming. I started to kick my legs as well but he kept walking. Suddenly he stopped. _Oh no._

"Ooooh! You want me to put you down?" he asked.

"YES!" I screamed. _Finally he gets the point of my screaming. Was it not clear enough?_

"Okay sorry, my bad." He apologized. I felt him go to put me down and I expected the floor to come, but it never did. The next thing I knew I was in the air and falling towards the water. I took a deep breath before I went under but it was too late; I just breathed in pool water. Not air. I couldn't find the bottom of the pool to push myself up, _it must be the deep end_, and I couldn't find the strength to swim to the surface because it seemed too far above me. I was still choking on the water that I inhaled before.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and someone's chest against my back. Suddenly, my body was free of the water and I felt grass underneath me. I still could not get oxygen to my lungs until pressure was added to my chest. I coughed a couple of times and finally was able to breathe. I opened my eyes and saw everyone leaning over me but Edward, Gavin and Alice were the closest. Edward looked at down at me with worry clearly in his eyes.

"Bella I'm so so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you. I —"

"Gavin, it's okay I'm fine. Don't worry." I reassured him. After they were all convinced I was okay everyone went back to what they were doing. I pulled Edward aside.

"Thank you. I owe you big time." I said genuinely.

"No problem I'm glad you're okay." He smiled. "How about you sit with me during the movies and we'll call it even?" he asked.

"You got yourself a deal!" I laughed lightly. Gavin sat down at the a table and was looking at me. "Be right back?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." He simply stated. I walked over to Gavin and sat down with him.

"Heyy." I said. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "You okay?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I shouldn't have thrown you in."

"Don't worry about it Gavin. I swallowed a little water it's no big deal. I mean look I'm fine aren't I?" I felt so bad it was my fault I swallowed water, he shouldn't be blaming himself.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"It's not your fault but if it makes you feel better sure."

"Would you want to hang out tomorrow night with me?" he asked nervously as if he was worried I would say no.

"Of course I will." I said as a huge smile broke out on both our faces. I couldn't wait. Although, I know that it's only to make up for what happened and doesn't mean anything. "But I have to go back to Edward now."

"Mind if I come?" he asked.

"Not at all."

**EPOV**

_How could he be so stupid and throw her in like that without giving her a warning to hold her breath or anything. He's so frustrating he thinks he's hot shit, wait until she gets to know him better she won't want to be near him. What is he doing walking over here with her?_

"Heyy guys! Want to play sharks and minnows?" Alice called out to us. Bella looked at me with the funniest look ever.

"I want to play!" she yelled with so much excitement. "Wait this is the game where someone stands on the diving board facing the outside of the pool and the people in the pool try to get to the other side without getting tagged by the person on the diving board but if the person on the diving board turns around and no one is going he or she has to take a step toward the back of the diving board and if you're tagged you have to go on the diving board right?" she spit out so quickly it was hard to understand but of course leave it to the hyper pixie to know what she said.

"Exactly! So you want to play?"

"Uh duh I do! It's game time." she took off her shorts and tank top and jumped in the pool with so much enthusiasm it was hard not to be excited about it. I followed her as well and we swam to the other side of the pool where everyone was. I looked back and of course Gavin followed her too. I couldn't help but notice the smirk Alice shot Bella. _Bella is in for it tonight, Alice sees something that no one else does…again._ Jess was on the diving board and turned around to signal the game is starting. Emmett splashed obnoxiously to make her turn around and started yelling,

"Go! Go! Go! You can make it c'mon go faster!" and she fell for it causing her to get a penalty step on the board. When she turned back around I quietly went under water and when my whole body was submerged I pushed off the wall and glided through the water until I hit the other side and came above the water to breathe again. Instantly Jess turned around and looked to the pool to see who went. She had a confused look on her face until she saw me on the other side and realized it was me. She turned back around again and we continued to play. It was a lot of fun until Esme called us to eat dinner.

**Authors Note:** Okay I hope this was worth the wait! Once again I'm so sorry this was put up so late I will try and be more on top of it! Please R & R! :D


	5. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, I apologize..again! I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow or Friday! I have it all written out I just need to type it up and upload it so either tomorrow or Friday chapter 4 will be up. :D I'm veryyy veryyyy sorryy for the wait!**

**~JustRide216 (:**


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Okay guys! As promised I'm updating and I hope to stay on top of it for now on haha. So enjoy. R&R!

_Previously on EINAAIS_

_"Go! Go! Go! You can make it c'mon go faster!" and she fell for it causing her to get a penalty step on the board. When she turned back around I quietly went under water and when my whole body was submerged I pushed off the wall and glided through the water until I hit the other side and came above the water to breathe again. Instantly Jess turned around and looked to the pool to see who went. She had a confused look on her face until she saw me on the other side and realized it was me. She turned back around again and we continued to play. It was a lot of fun until Esme called us to eat dinner._

I sat down at the table with Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and Jess to get to know them better. As we ate cheeseburgers and fries they told me all about school and things they like to do. After school they said they usually watch the boys' soccer games, go shopping and finish the day off with some surfing.

"Everything is pretty relaxed here; we don't usually run from one thing to another." Angela told me.

"Yeah, aside from when Alice and Rose are set loose in a mall." I heard Emmett chirp in, clearly the boys have been listening, and everyone started snickering…everyone but Alice and Rosalie of course, who looked like they were shooting daggers through their eyes aimed right at Emmett. Personally, I thought it was pretty funny as well but contained my laughter because I don't want to be rude.

"So tell us about New York Bella." Jess asked, almost like she was prying into my life back home rather than genuinely wanting to know what my life was like but I told her anyway.

"Well for one, I am ALWAYS running around to go somewhere; from school to soccer practice to the barn to ride my horse and then home to eat dinner, shower, do homework and study and then go to bed. That's usually my typical day; but on weekends I hand out with my friends and ride some more."

"ARE YOU GOING TO TRY OUT FOR THE SOCCER TEAM?" Emmett yelled…no wait he roared, I'm pretty sure the east coast could hear him.

"Umm, I thought there was only a boys' team?"

"There is but if your good enough try out for it you could make it and you can be on the team with Gavin, Edward, Jasper and Emmett." Angela chimed in before Emmett had the chance to start screaming again.

I thought about it for a minute or so. _It can't do any harm I mean I love playing so why not play here too? _They all stayed quiet waiting for me to make up my mind. "Yeah, maybe I will." I could tell this is going to be a good year already. Everyone I've met so far are so nice and welcoming and by the end of dinner we were all practically best friends and it seems like I've known them forever.

We all helped clean up after Alice told us it was movie time in 10 minutes. After doing so I walked into the living room where I expected to watch a movie but to my surprise everyone was walking out the back doors so I followed. As I stepped out the door I finally understood; there was a big white screen and projector set up and ready to go. As a group we decided to watch _Just Go with It_ with Adam Sandler. Before it started we all got a popcorn container and filled it up and then sat down on the blankets that were set out. I sat down in a random place and immediately Edward and Gavin sat down on either side of me. I heard some giggling and looked to my left only to see Rose and Alice whispering about something but when they saw me look over at them they stopped whispering and went to sit next to their significant other. It was about and it started to get a little chilly and I gave a slight shiver, but the movie was only halfway done. Gavin looked over to me and took off his sweatshirt leaving him with a plain navy blue t-shirt that clung to his muscles in all the right places. He handed me his sweatshirt but it took me a minute to realize what he was doing and I blushed at the fact that he had caught me staring at him.

"Here put this on, it'll keep you warm." His sweatshirt was black with _O'Neill_ written in gray across the chest.

"You sure?" I gave him a concerned look, "Won't you be cold?"

"Not at all. Put it on." He smiled at me and I did as he told me. Since he is about 6 inches taller than me it went down to around mid-thigh and the sleeves went way past my hands but it was very comfortable and SO warm. I pulled Gavin's hood up and caught a whiff of his scent on his sweatshirt; he smelt like a mix of the ocean and his cologne which sort of smelt like an Abercrombie store, it seemed fitting as he could pass for an Abercrombie model any day without the movie went on we were constantly laughing, gotta love Adam Sandler movies.

The movie ended early, around 9:30 so we decided to watch another, _Transformers._ I've seen it before but it never gets old, there's humor and action and NO horror, so all around a great movie. Not even 20 minutes into the movie I felt my eyelids growing heavy and tried to fight them as long as I could but apparently that wasn't good enough. The last thing I remember was Bumblebee changing from an old Camaro to a newer, sick one. What seems like only 10 minutes later I was suddenly aware of the smell of Gavin much stronger than I remembered his sweatshirt being and the ground beneath me was disappearing. I turned my head to the left and upwards only to meet Gavin's deep brown eyes looking at me. I yawned and I realized he was carrying me. It was dark and I didn't know where we were going until I heard Alice tell him where my room was. He noticed I awoke and informed me I fell asleep during the movie. We reached my room and he lowered me to my bed, I was too tired to change so I just stayed as I was until I noticed I still had his sweatshirt on.

"Gavin, wait." I tried to say but it sounded like my voice came out a whisper, it was amazing he heard me.

"Yeah Bella?" I started to take off his sweatshirt but he stopped me. "Keep it, you can give it to me tomorrow…if you want" Too tired to argue with him I agreed and started to drift to sleep again to the calming scent of Gavin.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long to be put up! :)


	7. Chapter 5

AN: Again, I am so sorry about the wait, please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer

Previously on EINAAIS…

_The movie ended early, around 9:30 so we decided to watch another, Transformers. I've seen it before but it never gets old, there's humor and action and NO horror, so all around a great movie. Not even 20 minutes into the movie I felt my eyelids growing heavy and tried to fight them as long as I could but apparently that wasn't good enough. The last thing I remember was Bumblebee changing from an old Camaro to a newer, sick one. What seems like only 10 minutes later I was suddenly aware of the smell of Gavin much stronger than I remembered his sweatshirt being and the ground beneath me was disappearing. I turned my head to the left and upwards only to meet Gavin's deep brown eyes looking at me. I yawned and I realized he was carrying me. It was dark and I didn't know where we were going until I heard Alice tell him where my room was. He noticed I awoke and informed me I fell asleep during the movie. We reached my room and he lowered me to my bed, I was too tired to change so I just stayed as I was until I noticed I still had his sweatshirt on._

"_Gavin, wait." I tried to say but it sounded like my voice came out a whisper, it was amazing he heard me._

"_Yeah Bella?" I started to take off his sweatshirt but he stopped me. "Keep it, you can give it to me tomorrow…if you want" Too tired to argue with him I agreed and started to drift to sleep again to the calming scent of Gavin._

The sun coming through the balcony doors woke me and I decided it was time to start my day. I got up to see how bad my hair looks, grabbed my clothes and went straight to the shower. I still couldn't get over my room. It was absolutely beautiful and for the Cullens to do this for me was so very generous, I need to find a way to repay them. I finished my shower and walked back into my room with my pajamas and Gavin's sweatshirt, which I folded and placed on my bed to give him later tonight when I saw him. That reminded me; I never talked to Alice last night. I hope she's not too mad. As I made my way down the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"No way!" a voice sounding like Rose said.

"Yeah, I know I talked to Gavin last night after he brought Bella to her room." Alice answered back. This got my attention, why are they talking about me? And what did Gavin say?

"And they're hanging out tonight?"

"Yupp. They're both so cute but if Gavin does anything stupid he's going to be dead." Alice said in a hushed voice. _Huh?_ Before I hear anymore I made my presence known and walked into the kitchen. Alice and Rose immediately mask their faces and I see absolutely no trace of their previous conversation. "Well good morning sleepy-head." Alice is too chipper in the morning.

"Good morning guys." I smiled at them and plopped onto a kitchen island stool. Alice turned to the stove and loaded a plate with pancakes and strawberries on the side then turned around and placed it in front of me.

"Soooooooo….?" Alice looked like she was going to burst with energy. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting everyone, they all seem so nice." I simply stated in an attempt to avoid the Gavin subject for as long as I can.

"Mhmm." Alice and Rose looked me dead in the eyes as if saying _"You know what we mean."_

"So no one caught your eye?" Rose prompted.

"Are you guys trying to ask me about Gavin?"

"AHHHH! SHE LIKES HIM! I KNEW IT!" Alice exploded waving her hands about and dancing around the kitchen island as if she just won a million dollars…even though by the looks of it the Cullens don't need it.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" I said defensively.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Rose reassured me as Alice was still babbling on about who knows what.

"Won't tell anyone what?" Edward walked into the kitchen silently.

"That Bella likes Gavin!" Alice screamed and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. I shot her a look and she mouthed "Sorry" to me.

I felt my face turning pink and mumbled, "No I don't." I saw Edward pause for a minute before he recovered and continued to the stove for breakfast.

"Are you hanging out with him tonight?" Rose continued as if Edward hadn't walked in.

"You're hanging out with Gavin?" Edward turned around looking at me.

I glanced down at the counter, "Uh yeah, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." He said quickly hiding his face and sat next to me to eat. "Wait aren't we supposed to finish watching all the movies that we didn't finish the other night tonight?"

"We can always do that tomorrow night; Bella is going out with Gavin tonight!" Alice interjected. Edward shot Alice and look and she shook her head slightly having a silent conversation, leaving me clueless. Edward got up abruptly and put his plate in the sink then walked out of the kitchen, I was about to call him when Alice cut me off.

"Don't worry about him he's just mad he doesn't get to spend time with you and Gavin does. So anyway, today we're going to the beach with everyone again then we're coming back here and Rose and I are going to help you get ready before your date!"

"Alice it's not a date."

"Maybe not now…but it will be." She said mischievously and with that she skipped away. When she reached the stairs she called out, "Go get ready, we're going to leave for the beach soon!"

I jumped off the island stool and went up to my room. I needed to digest everything that went down at breakfast between Alice and Rose's comment about Gavin "doing something stupid" and Edward and Alice having a silent conversation ending with him just walking out without a word. I walked over to my iHome and plugged my iPod in and hit shuffle on my most recent playlist. Undefeated by Jason Derulo filled the room and I turned the volume up instantly feeling myself get pumped. I started singing and dancing around my room as I went through my closet for something to wear.

_Wish I knew then what I know now, but, I, I_

_Can't change the past no matter how I try, I_

_So I'ma get up and dance, you know_

_Cause this might be my last chance (whoa)_

_Like there's nobody around_

_Even gravity can't keep me down_

I heard some footsteps by the doors but ignored them and continued singing because it sounds like they past my room anyway.

"My little sister can sing!" Emmett bellowed from my door effectively startling me, making me land flat on the floor face down.

"Ouch." I mumbled under my breath then pushed off the floor to stand up. "Wait, your sister?"

"I'm adopting you as my little sister. DUH!" He yelled with an "isn't it obvious" look on his face. I laughed at him shaking my head slightly.

"Okay Emmett, I'll be your little sister." He ran up to me and picked me up in a bear hug. I was trying to tap him to get his attention but couldn't move my arms. "Emmett – can't – breathe." I gasped.

"Oh sorry, my bad! I'm going to be the best big brother ever! Don't you worry." Just as he finished his sentence Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Emmett screamed and ran to the opposite side of my room. Once he was right in front of my balcony doors he stopped and did a 180 to face me holding an imaginary microphone and started belting out the lyrics.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish._

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe? _

"CALL ME MAYBE BELLA! C'MON SING WITH ME!"

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

"Emmett! Bella!" Alice came marching into my room, "Why are you guys not getting ready to go? And why are you and Emmett singing and dancing?"

Edward's laugh came from the door way as Alice disappeared into my closet. "Alice c'mon they're just having fun." The chorus is about to come on and Emmett and I look at each other not wanting to miss it. I looked to Edward at the door to see him snickering then just before it starts he runs across to the room and jumps on my bed at the same time Emmett and I do and we all start singing.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

"What are you guys doing? I thought I made myself clear! You all have to get ready!" Alice yelled at us with fury in her eyes. It was quite comical, short little pixie Alice with her hands on her hips yelling at me, godly Edward, and a huge muscular Emmett. Since we weren't listening she ran over to my bed and yelled once more, "Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan stop dancing and singing and go get ready!" She was pointing at us then the floor with her hand attempting to get us down. When that didn't work she used both her arms, which just made the situation even funnier. Emmett, Edward and I started hysterically laughing with tears rolling down our face because she looked like one of those people who direct a plane from the ground with the lights. "Stopitstopitstopitstopit! Go get ready we have to get to the beach. We are going to be late and we can't be late. We live the closest, do you know how bad it is if the people who live the closest are the last to arrive? It looks bad and I have to talk to Rose!" I think she finally lost her patience with us and came towards us and began grabbing our ankles throwing me off balance causing me to topple over onto Edward.

It was silent for a moment only the song finishing in the background and then Emmett erupts in laughter again because he is the only one standing. Then I see Alice walking up to Emmett quietly and grabs the side of his shorts and pants-ed him. Edward and I start laughing now, but of course, Emmett proceeds to make the situation even funnier by doing the "Sexy and I Know it" by LMFAO dance. When we finally finish laughing, I realize mine and Edward's position.

"I'm so sorry Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I laugh lightly and nod.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Eddie in a baby carriage!" Emmett chants. I felt myself turn ten different shades of red when I realized I was still on top of Edward. "Oh look! Bella is a blusher! This is going to be a fun year." And with that he runs out of the room.

I quickly get off of Edward and he stands up as well, "Well I better get ready before another scene goes down with Alice. I'll see you in a bit." And he walks out too closing the door behind him.

I notice Alice put clothes out for me while she was in my closet so I go over to my desk pick them up and change. I pack my bad again with my portable iHome, iPod, Blackberry, sunscreen and soccer ball, figuring I may get some practice in on the beach.

Edward and Emmett already had their boards waiting for them outside by the time we all met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bella, you wanna surf with me again today?" Edward offered.

"Absolutely, I want to make up for no movie night tonight. So just you and me?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled at me.

When we reached the beach, we were indeed the last ones to arrive. "Edward, Bella, Emmett! Look, I told you we would be late! It's all of yours fault!"

"Whoa Alice, what's wrong you're all here and okay, right?" Jasper stepped in to calm her down.

"They!" she began pointing at us, "Started dancing and singing to songs and they wouldn't get ready on time and now we're late."

"Hey! Don't forget when you made Bella fall who then landed on top of Eddie Boy in a quite um…comfortable position." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

I glanced over to Gavin to see him shooting glares at Edward, due to Emmett's comment, and he just stared back with a smug expression. "Or when Alice pants-ed Emmett!" I quickly retorted in order to break their stares while shooting Emmett what I hope was an intimidating look.

"Now, now Bella don't hate on my "Sexy and I Know it" dance moves." Emmett replied with a look of disapproval on his face. I chuckled softly and shook my head.

With that I walked over to Gavin. "Hey Gavin."

"Hey Bella. How are you?" He motioned for me to sit with him on his surf board.

"Great, how bout you?"

"Better now." He smiled at me and I looked down with a slight blush.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie and then just chill?"

"That sounds great! I can't wait." I said and his eyes lit up with excitement. I opened my bad to grab my iPod and iHome when Gavin's hand came into my view. He was pointing at something and I gave him a questioning look.

"The soccer ball, I remember you mentioning it at dinner. What team do you play for?"

"The state travel team."

"Nice. What position do you play?"

"Right mid" I said while picking up the soccer ball out of my bag.

"So you're going to try out for the team here, right?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, I really want to, you know anything about tryouts?"

"Actually I do, Edward and I are the captains."

"No way, that's awesome."

"Yeah I know what can I say? I'm just an all-around awesome person." I playfully punched his arm at his comment.

"What position do _you_ play?"

"Goalie"

"So … you any good?"

"Psh, please Bella do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm the best."

"Do you wanna play a little 1 v. 1 then Mr. I'm the Best?" I challenged holding up the ball.

"You're on. Let's see what Miss. Bella Swan is made of." We stood up, walked over to an empty section of the beach and set up two garbage cans on each end as make-shift goals. "Ladies first." He said handing me the ball.

"You're going to regret that." I said poking his bare chest which made me shiver slightly at the contact. He just laughed off my comment as I put the ball in the middle of our make-shift field in order to get ready for the kick-off. We we're both getting so into the game, I don't even know how much time went by before we were both hot and panting for air. I'm not going to lie, Gavin is really good, no wonder he's captain. We had some playful moments against each other and some very competitive ones too.

The score was tied 9-9 and the next point wins. I just blocked the ball from going into my goal and I took off down the "field" with it. He got a little left behind after he shot, apparently he wasn't expecting to make that save, but was somewhat caught up to me, he was just off to my right side. I looked at him and he had a sly grin on his face, at the exact moment he moved I realized what he was going to try and do. He went down for a slide tackle and I instantly reacted by popping the ball over him just in time and I followed. If I had done that just a second later he would have had me. I kept up my speed and surged for the goal. He wasn't far behind me, since he recovered quicker than I expected, so I pulled my leg back and whipped it forward sending the ball flying through the air. I saw Gavin jump in the air and try to catch it before it goes through the "goal" but it sailed right through the garbage cans beautifully.

I jumped in the air pumping my fists and ran over to Gavin, "So um, do you regret giving me the ball first?" I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes at him. He just laughed and then grabbed me unexpectedly and pulled me to the sand where he was.

"Don't let it go to your head I was going easy on you." He defended himself.

"Oh please! You were not, look you're sweating. Don't try to pull that _"I was going easy on you."_ act." I said trying to mock his voice and using air quotes. He put his hands in the air in defeat. I couldn't help but stare for a moment at the way the sweat on his chest glistened in the sun, but was interrupted by his voice.

"Alright, you caught me." He laughed. We stayed where we were laying on the sand catching our breath until we got too hot and decided to go back to the group.

"Guess who beat Gavin in a little game of soccer? Yupp that's right I did!" I yelled as we finally reached everyone. I heard whoops and "Ha! Gavin you got beat by a girl!" comments.

Gavin was just laughing along with everyone even if they were making fun of him and I liked that. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Nice game Bella, you're a kick-ass soccer player." He whispered in my ear making me shiver; wow, even a sweaty Gavin is a hot Gavin.

AN: I hope you guys liked it, a long chapter to say I'm sorry for the wait!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer

"_Guess who beat Gavin in a little game of soccer? Yupp that's right I did!" I yelled as we finally reached everyone. I heard whoops and "Ha! Gavin you got beat by a girl!" comments. _

_Gavin was just laughing along with everyone even if they were making fun of him and I liked that. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Nice game Bella, you're a kick-ass soccer player." He whispered in my ear making me shiver; wow, even a sweaty Gavin is a hot Gavin. _

The girls and I decided it was time to just relax and sun bathe on the beach enjoying the sounds of waves crashing. I was so calm and enjoying everything about Hawaii, from the area to the people I've met, when I felt drops of water on my face. _What?_ I opened my eyes to see Edward running his hands through his messy copper hair above me.

"Edward!" I screamed as I got up, not even bothering to put my tank top back on. He bolted back when he saw me start towards him and started running down the beach until he was at the water's edge. I closed the distance between us fast. When I was 3 feet away from him I jumped on his back and tackled him into the water playfully, laughing the whole way.

He came up for air and said, "I guess I deserved that" and then just laughed at my victorious smile. Casually, he turned his body so he was laying on his back floating in the water, and I did the same. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes before Edward asked, "Do you wanna surf?"

"Definitely." I smiled at him. We walked back over to our spot to grab his surf board and then headed back to the ocean. When we reached the water again Edward offered me his board to go first. "You sure?"

"Yepp you go first, you need practice." He said jokingly.

I just laughed and maturely stuck my tongue out at him. "Alriiiight." And with that I pulled myself onto the board.

"Look there's a wave right there, I want you to take it." I nodded and started to paddle while Edward did the same, only body surfing. After a couple of tries I was getting a little better, now I could at least stand, but the majority of the time not for long. I gave Edward his board back to watch him surf while I rested. He's so graceful and it comes so naturally to him. For an hour and a half we continued surfing and by 3o'clock we were both tired, but didn't want to go back to shore so we decided to sit on his board and talk; I definitely would like some more time to get to know him.

I started, "So I hear you're on the soccer team."

"You heard right." He answered simply

"What position you play? I'm right mid."

"One of the center forwards, and captain." He said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yeah, Gavin told me. Nice, that's great. Congrats!"

"You guys were talking about me?" He asked curiously.

"Sorta, we were talking about soccer and you came up."

He nodded and then asked, "You follow it? Any favorite teams?"

"Nah, I mainly just play it."

"Same. So you excited for school?" He looked at me.

"Um, I font know. I think I'm more nervous than excited, especially for tryouts." I answered honestly.

"Don't worry I'll be there so that's all you need." He said jokingly but there was something in his eyes that said he was serious.

I know Edward will be someone I could trust and someone who will help me out no matter what. I smiled at him, "I know, thanks." And I truly meant it.

"Anytime Bella." He replied softly as he looked me in the eyes. His gaze was so intense and truly showed that he cared about me _(too bad I don't even know if he has some unmentioned girlfriend that I still don't know about)_ that I had to look down and I felt my face getting slightly hotter.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" A high pitched voice broke our moment…if you can even call it that. _Alice_. I sighed in my head. "It's time to get ready!"

"Okay I'm coming!" I called back. I turned to Edward, "I had a lot of fun, thank you again. Race you back?" And with that I playfully pushed him off his board and started to paddle in taking the next wave hoping this didn't backfire. I got up much smoother than I thought I would and it came a little more easily to me, still not perfectly though. _Hey practice makes perfect._ I reached the shore before Edward and put the board in the sand. I stood up tall and started to do a victory dance as Edward came up to me.

"You're getting good, but you just cheated there missy."

I put my hand over my heart dramatically and said innocently, "Ouch Edward, that hurt. The work cheat is not in my vocabulary."

"Mhmm…okay Bella." He chuckled and I smiled at him. We ran back to our spot where I packed up my bag, said my goodbyes to Edward and Gavin since everyone else left already and walked to the house with Alice and Rose.

**EPOV**

"Where are you taking her?" I ask Gavin coldly once Bella is out of earshot.

"Edward chill. You're acting like I'm a villain here. I thought we were friends, best friends. And now a girl comes and you're ready to cut my head off?" Gavin questioned me.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want her to get hurt, I know the way you are sometimes."

"Dude listen, Bella isn't like the other girls. I couldn't even think of doing anything to hurt her. She seems so much more special than anyone I've met before." _That's an understatement._

"Alright" I sigh defeated but secretly hoping it isn't true, "as long as you don't hurt her. I'm not saying I'm happy about this though."

_Of course you're not happy about this! I want Bella! I want to protect her from him, I may not be all that much better but as least I'm not as bad as Gavin. He doesn't deserve someone like her._ _As much as I want Gavin to mess up I don't want Bella hurt so if I can't be with her and get to know her better I'll try to protect her as much as I can. I don't even know where this is coming from… I think I'm actually falling for someone and that someone being Isabella Swan. She is so genuine and nice, and she instantly clicked with my family; she has some kind of hold on everyone including my parents. And she looks so happy surfing, especially when she gets up and rides out a full wave, she has excitement shining in her eyes._

That's when it hit me; I'm going to get her her own board. With that, I started to sprint to the house and bolted up the stairs.

"Whoa Edward slow down!" Alice yelled after me as I passed her on the stairs.

"I can't I have to go somewhere!" I yelled back at her with a smile on my face. I got to my room and grabbed my wallet and ran back down to my silver Volvo in the garage. I revved the engine to life and sped away. I turned up the volume to the radio and rolled down my windows.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw some girls walking out of the surf shop. _Oh boy._ Lauren and her cheerleader followers…joy. I immediately shut off the radio and rolled my windows up. _maybe if I stayed in my car until they leave they won't see me._ No such luck. Lauren spotted my car and waved with a smile that looked like her attempt to be seductive. I just politely waved back with a slightly annoyed look on my face. _Sure she doesn't see that I'm annoyed but she can spot me inside my car._ I slowly got out of the car and walked toward the surf shop without making eye contact.

"So Edward, how has your summer been?" She said attempting to make conversation.

"Good, thanks." I replied shortly.

"That's good. My summer has been pretty good too, but it would be better if I saw you more often."

"Oh, I've been busy –"

"Busy? With what?" She sounded worried.

"Sorry I gotta go I have to get a board and get home." I tried to end the conversation.

"You're getting another board?"

"It's not for me." I said and started walking into the store hoping she would take a hint. Again, no such luck.

"Then who's it for?" She pressed.

"A new friend."

"A girlfriend?" _ I wish_.

"No just a friend."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you around." She seemed satisfied with my answer thinking she had a chance and walked away.

"Heyy Edward." I looked over and saw Emmett in his surf shop uniform.

"I didn't know you were working today."

"Yeah, I decided to leave the beach early since Rose said she needed to do something with Alice. What brings you here?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." I said in a hushed tone seriously.

"You have my word…what's up?" He seemed concerned.

"I'm getting Bella a board."

"No way dud, seriously?!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I just hope she likes it."

"Don't worry man, she will. I'm actually surprised you left her side at the beach after this morning." He joked.

"Ha ha very funny. But did you hear? She's hanging out with Gavin tonight."

"What?! You're letting Gavin of all people to go out with her? What if he does something stupid?" _Finally someone who thinks like me._

"I know, I had a talk with him, he said she was different and he wouldn't hurt her. I just hope he sticks to his word."

"Same here." There was a moment of silence. "You like her, don't you?" That caught me off-guard. Sure I've said I wish it was me and not Gavin but I never actually told anyone that I like her.

"What? No I don't." I got defensive.

"Dude, yes you do." He replied with a "you're an idiot" expression on his face. "Don't worry I don't think anyone else knows. I know when you like someone, you actually pay attention to her and you never pay attention to other girls." He paused. "Does Gavin know you like her? I mean you guys are best friends..."

"I know but it seems like Bella likes him so I don't want to make her upset by doing or saying anything." I sighed.

"Wow Edward, the first girl you actually have feelings for and you aren't even gonna go after her? I guess all you can do is hope it doesn't work out. But what is Gavin going to do about…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." With that I started looking around at the board and after 15 minutes I found the perfect board. It was a white board that gradually went to blue with white horseshoes outlined in black towards the bottom **(pic on profile)**. I paid and rushed home. Before I pulled it out of the car I went inside to make sure Bella wasn't home because I want it to be a surprise. I was checking every room when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Alice standing with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." I tried to step around her but the little pixie stepped in front of me.

"Tell me."

I glared at her and just gave up, it wasn't worth it; if Alice wanted to know something there was nothing stopping her from finding out. "I'm checking for Bella because I got her a surf board."

"You got her her own board?!"

"SHHHH ALICE!" I whispered yelled at her.

"Lemme see it! Lemme see it!" She was squealing in a hushed voice.

"No Alice. It's for Bella, I want her to be the first to see it, and I don't want you to tell her anything." I said sternly.

"Ugh you are so frustrating!" I laughed and she huffed, "Okay, I won't tell her anything. And she's not here, you can go hide it."

"Yes, thank you Alice!" I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." She waved it off.

I waited and waited for Bella to get home; after two and a half hours passed I got tired of watching T.V. so I just went to my room and listened to music. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, _no I have to stay up and make sure Bella gets home okay._ That was my last thought before I blacked out.


End file.
